Some Kind of Friendly
by Teh Jessica
Summary: Frodo goes to live with Bilbo. He meets Sam for the first time and experiences problems with a certain Lotho Sacksville-Baggins. *No Slash* CHAPTER 8: Bilbo makes Frodo soup. Frodo misses his parents and Sam still isn't talking. What can Frodo do?
1. Dragons, Heroes, and a New Friend

Frodo could hardly contain his excitement. He was going to his Uncle Bilbo's house. Sure, he had been there before, but it was different this time. This time he was staying. He would no longer have to wait for months before seeing his Uncle again. He would be able to see him all the time. Bilbo had always been his favorite of all his relatives. He figured he probably had more in common with him than the rest of his family. 

It wasn't that he did not like living in Brandy Hall, he just knew that he was happier when Bilbo was around. There were some things he would miss. His cousin Merry was probably at the top of that list.

"What's the matter, me lad? You've been holding you're breath." Bilbo said, in an amused tone.

"Oh, nothing Uncle. I'm just excited, is all." Frodo said, his big blue eyes flashing in the sunlight.

Bilbo smiled at his young cousin. He knew he made the right decision to take Frodo in. He knew that Frodo liked Brandy Hall, but he did not receive the proper attention that he needed with all the multitudes of children around. The adults tried to give him attention, but they could not always spend adequate time with the little orphan. Sometimes it seemed that Frodo's relatives at Brandy Hall thought that Frodo was more in the way than anything else. Bilbo didn't want Frodo to feel like he was a nuisance anymore. Bilbo was a little unsure on how to raise children, he didn't have any of his own, but he was willing to do whatever he could to make sure that Frodo was happy.

When they finally got to the gate of Bag End, Frodo looked around nervously. He really hoped that he would be accepted in Hobbiton and that his Uncle wouldn't mind having him around. He also secretly hoped that his Uncle would be able to spend a lot of time with him. Sometimes, amongst all the people at Brandy Hall, he could still feel terribly lonely. He figured most of the time his best friends there were Merry (and he was just a small child.) and the characters he read about in books. Book characters never ever neglected him and he could spend time with them whenever he wanted. But, what Frodo really needed was a real parent figure.

"Come on lad." Bilbo said, grabbing Frodo's hand and leading him up the path. Frodo shook his head. He'd worry later. Right now, he should be happy. One of his greatest dreams where coming true.

After they had come inside, and hung up their cloaks, Bilbo began to lead Frodo down the hall. "I want to show you your room." Bilbo said, smiling.

_'My own room.'_ Frodo thought with happiness.

When Bilbo led him into the room, Frodo gasped. It was much bigger than his old room that he usually had to share with two or three of his cousins. He never had a room to himself. He never really had any privacy. Frodo could be a bit of a loner at times and desired time alone. If he wanted that at Brandy Hall, he would have to walk off into the woods and still, he was sometimes followed. 

Frodo looked around the room. There were shelves with books on them and a window looking out towards the garden, letting the moonlight in. The bed was absolutely huge. He eyes grew large just at the sight of it. He was quite sure that he would get lost in it.

"What do you think, Frodo?"

"Oh! It's wonderful, Uncle!" Frodo exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it my boy."

"I do." Frodo said, yawning.

"You've had a long day." Bilbo said, noting his nephew trying to keep his eyes open. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll wake you for breakfast."

"Okay Uncle." Frodo said, running up to hug his Uncle.

"Good night Frodo."

"Good night Bilbo."

When Bilbo left the room, Frodo hurriedly changed into his nightclothes. He took one look at the big bed and flopped down onto it. The mattress indented gracefully under Frodo's slight frame. He thought that the bed would be rather fun to jump on, but he didn't know if Bilbo would approve of such things. He didn't want to do anything that his Uncle wouldn't want him to do. This was so perfect and he loved his Uncle so much, that he never desired to upset him. 

He crawled up to his pillow and pulled the blankets up to his chin and fell asleep without a single worry of what tomorrow may bring. His dreams were pleasant that night. He was truly happy.

The next morning, Frodo woke to the early morning light of the sun streaming through his window and the chattering and sweet singing of robins and blue jays. As he sat up and rubbed his eyes, Bilbo came in.

"Good morning my boy! Breakfast is ready and on the table. I've got you some brand new clothes in that dresser over there if you are interested."

"Thank you Uncle." Frodo said, smiling sleepily.

"You're welcome, Frodo. Come on out when you are ready."

When Bilbo left, Frodo began going through his new clothes. Bilbo had so many different things for Frodo to wear. Frodo doubted that he ever had that many articles of clothing in his whole life. When he found something he liked, he quickly threw it on and then made his way to the kitchen. Bilbo was already sipping coffee and reading a map when Frodo entered the room.

"Sit down. Eat whatever you like." Bilbo said, looking up from the map. "You're a little on the thin side lad. Eat up!"

Frodo smiled sheepishly. 

When they were almost finished eating, a knock came at the door.

"Just a moment, my boy." Bilbo said, getting up.

Bilbo made his way to the door. When he opened it, he was delightfully surprised to see the Gaffer. Peering from behind his gardener's leg was a little boy with sandy blonde curls and soft brown eyes.

"Good morning Hamfast." Bilbo said, smiling at him.

"Mornin' Mr. Bilbo. Is it okay with you if I take Samwise in the garden with me today? The girls had to go into town. I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt your garden, sir." 

"Oh, that's not a problem. In fact, why doesn't he come inside? I've got my nephew Frodo here, who's come to live with me. Maybe Samwise would like to meet him." Bilbo suggested.

"Oh, sir. It wouldn't be like me to impose. Samwise might go around botherin' Mr. Frodo and that would be doing none of us good." The Gaffer said, cautiously. He didn't want young Samwise doing anything that could insult his employer's heir.

"Oh, nonsense!" Bilbo exclaimed. And then in a hushed tone, "Frodo can be very shy at times. But, I know he desires to have friends. Young Samwise, may remind Frodo of his cousin Merry whom he always used to play with back at Brandy Hall."

"Well, if you're sure it's not a problem then, Mr. Bilbo." 

"Not a problem at all! Come along Samwise."

Sam's father gave him a push through the doorway. "You be good for Mr. Bilbo and Mr. Frodo Samwise." The Gaffer said.

Sam nodded to his father, as Bilbo led him inside. "What's the matter Samwise? I've never known you to be so quiet!"

"It's n-n-nothing, sir!" Sam was worried. What if Mr. Frodo didn't like him? He would probably be working for him someday. What if Mr. Frodo was really mean?

When Bilbo and Sam entered the kitchen, Frodo was just finishing his cup of tea. Sam gasped at the sight of the other Hobbit and quickly hid behind Bilbo.

"Come on lad, don't be shy!" Bilbo said, stepping away and affectively taking away Sam's hiding place in the process.

Sam had never seen a hobbit that looked like Frodo before. _'He looks just like the elves that Mr. Bilbo always talks about in his stories.'_ He thought. Sam noted how thin and how fair he was. And Sam had never seen a hobbit with eyes quite like Frodo's. They were so deep and blue, shining in the sunlight. He decided that it was very unlikely that Mr. Frodo was mean. 

Sam blushed all the way to the tip of his ears, when he noticed that he had been staring.

"Frodo, my boy," Bilbo started, "this is my gardener's son, Samwise Gamgee."

Frodo hopped down from his chair and made his way over to the younger hobbit. He crouched down so that he was eyelevel with him. "How are you Samwise?" Frodo said, smiling at him.

"I-I-I'm good, Mr. Frodo." Sam stumbled.

"Well, that's good to hear." When Frodo smiled, his whole face lit up.

"Frodo, Samwise is going to spend the day with us while his father is working. Why don't you two go play while I take care of the table?" Bilbo suggested.

Frodo took Sam's hand and led him into the main room. He looked down at Sam. He seemed very shy. Maybe even more shy than he was. "What would you like to do Samwise?" He asked taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Please call me Sam, sir. Only adults call me Samwise." Sam gasped realizing that he could be dishonoring Frodo. "That is, only if you don't mind, sir." He added quickly.

"Oh, not at all little Sam! Now, what would you like to do?" Frodo said, his eyes twinkling.

"Could you read me a story, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, eyes growing big in eagerness.

"Sure, Sam. Why don't you stay here and I can see what kind of books Uncle Bilbo has that I could read you. Do you want to hear about anything in particular?"

"I want to hear about elves!" Sam said, excitedly.

"Okay. Elves it is then." Frodo said, leaving the room.

As Frodo passed through the kitchen, he noticed his Uncle washing the dishes.

"Uncle, Sam would like me to read to him. Where do you keep your books?"

"They're down the hall. First door on the left." Bilbo said.

Frodo nodded and as he was almost out of the room Bilbo called after him, "The books with elves in them are on the bottom two shelves!"

Frodo laughed to himself. Sam must really like elves.

When he finally found a book that he thought Sam might enjoy, he made his way back to the main room. As Frodo sat back in the chair all ready to read, Sam ran up to him and said, "Can we play heroes and dragons, Mr. Frodo?" Sam began jumping up and down in excitement. _'Maybe Sam isn't so shy after all.'_ Frodo thought.

"Um…sure!" He finally exclaimed. He put down the book.

"You can be the dragon and I can be the hero, Mr. Frodo."

"Okay Sam." Frodo knew that he was probably too old to play such games, but he also knew such things could also be a lot of fun. Besides, heroes and dragons had always been an old favorite that he and Merry always used to play.

After playing for a while, Sam switched gears and asked to hear the story that Frodo was originally going to read him.

As Frodo read, Sam had a hard time sitting still, but he insisted that Frodo kept reading. 

Frodo smiled at the antsy boy as he read. At different times Sam would want to sit on the couch with Frodo, then he would want to be put down on the floor, then he would want Frodo to lift him up onto the couch again. At other times, he would want Frodo to change his voice for different characters, and at other times he would just want to hear Frodo's normal voice. And at other times, Sam would want to act out the parts that Frodo had just read about with him. Then he'd want Frodo to sit down and start reading again.

_'This boy never runs out of energy.'_ Frodo thought.

As Frodo finished the story, Sam held up his arms to be lifted onto the couch again. Frodo smiled as he once again lifted the lad up onto the couch. This time, instead of sitting next to him, Sam crawled unto his lap.

Frodo put down the book as Sam leaned against him. Then, Frodo wrapped his arms around the small boy, pulling him to his chest.

"Thanks for reading to me Mr. Frodo." Sam said, leaning into Frodo's embrace.

"You're welcome Sam." Frodo said, sleepily. He nestled his chin into Sam's curls. 

Frodo was almost asleep when Sam tiredly asked, "Are you an elf, Mr. Frodo?"

"No, no I'm not Sam." Frodo said smiling. 

Soon after, they both drifted off to sleep and that is how Bilbo found them an hour later.

****************************************************************************

A/N: I will get to Lotho bullying soon. (As that was something I wanted to see more of in the realm of Lord of the Rings fan fiction.) This will soon turn into a Frodo Healers story I'm sure. (Because that seems to be what I like the most. *Hugs Frodo Plushie*) Oh, I got the idea of the way Sam was acting from a little boy at my church. He's probably around two and amusingly enough his name is Elijah. He wanted to play the keyboard, then he wanted to turn it off, so I would have to lift him so he could reach the switch, then he would want it back on, then he would want to touch the peddles with his feet, so I would have to help him down, then he would want back up again. The he would want the light on, so I had to lift him for that. Then, of course, he wanted it back off again. Then he wanted me to sit on the speaker on the other side of him. Then he wanted to adjust the volume, and you get the point. Real cute kid actually!


	2. Troubles with Family and being Master

Bilbo looked at Frodo and then at Sam who was in his nephew's arms. _'Yes, Sam will be the perfect friend for Frodo. Just what he needs. And I know that he'll take good care of my boy when I have to leave.'_

Bilbo sighed. He did not regret adopting the boy and wanted to be there for him, but there was always that pull that he felt. He felt the need to go exploring again. But, he would most definitely wait until Frodo was older.

Suddenly a loud knock broke Bilbo out of his reverie. He quickly made his way to the door. A very angry Lobelia Sacksville-Baggins was on the other side with her son, Lotho, four years Frodo's senior by her side.

"What did you think you were doing, Bilbo Baggins?" The woman shouted at him.

"I'm not sure that I know of what you are talking about." Bilbo feigned confusion. He knew that Lobelia was upset about Frodo being his chosen heir. He didn't notice Lotho slip by him as Lobelia became angrier.

Lotho was on a mission. He wanted to see just what this hobbit looked like that would be getting Bilbo's money instead of his family, as it should have been.

When he approached the main room, he saw what he was looking for. But, what a surprise! An incredibly pale hobbit, with the gardener's son on his lap. _'Brandybuck.' _ Lotho thought.

Sam woke suddenly, only to see Lotho Sacksville-Baggins staring in his direction. "Master!" Sam said, in hopes to wake Frodo.

"Hmmm?" Frodo said, just waking, in a soft voice. He gently removed his arms from around Sam and looked up. He didn't recognize the other boy who was in the room. This boy was eyeing Frodo skeptically. Then the boy turned his attention to Sam.

"I thought you had more respect for your betters than that Samwise." Lotho finally said.

"Oh! Sorry, Mr. Lotho." Sam said, quickly jumping down from Frodo's lap. He looked down at the floor in shame.

"What?" Frodo questioned. He was still a bit groggy from sleeping.

"You should have more respect for your master, gardener's son." Lotho said, coming up and sticking a finger in Frodo's chest. "Of course, he would have been my servant if it wasn't for you, Brandybuck." Lotho said, now speaking to Frodo for the first time.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked. He didn't know who this Lotho was and he didn't know what he meant about Sam being _his _servant. Frodo never had his _own _servant.

"When your parents died, old Bilbo felt the need to take you in and make you his heir. He does this just so he doesn't have to leave Bag End and all his possessions to my family." Lotho said angrily, finger still in Frodo's chest. "This house would have been my parents' and this servant," he said, indicating Sam who now stood a little ways away from the two older boys. "was supposed to be mine. He's a real good worker; I'd bet he could have done all my chores for me. Right boy?"

Frodo shrugged away from Lotho and went over to Sam. "Don't talk about my friend that way." Frodo said indignantly.

"Friend?" Lotho said, incredulously. "Mum was right about Brandybucks having queer ideas!"

Lotho once again looked at Frodo. "You don't look near my age, as I have been told you are. You look more to be around the servant's age. You're way too thin and pale and talk about having weird eyes! What's wrong with you anyway? I could break you in half!" Lotho said threateningly.

Sam quickly jumped in front of Frodo, forgetting his own fears. He put his fists up, his eyes challenging Lotho.

"Don't worry about it Sam." Frodo said, shakily.

"Oh, I think the gardener's son has a good idea. I think it just might not be such a bad thing to make you reconsider staying here. You should go back to Buckland where you came from, pathetic creature." Lotho pushed Sam aside with such a force, that he fell to the ground.

Lotho wasted no time and quickly and harshly slapped Frodo's cheek before the younger hobbit had a chance to react to the situation. 

Frodo, being a slight as he was, lost his balance due to the impact. He fell to the floor and hit his head on the table behind him.

Bilbo Baggins entered the room in just enough time to see Frodo's head connect with the table with a smack. Bilbo became angrier than he could ever remember becoming. "Lobelia!" He yelled. "Take your son and get out of this house!"

Lobelia did as she was told, but not before smiling at Bilbo as if Frodo had deserved what Lotho had done to him.

With the Sacksville-Bagginess gone, Bilbo wasted no time. He quickly ran to his nephew. 

Frodo was trying to sit up, his hand covering the spot where Lotho had struck him. Tears where swimming in the small hobbit's eyes, until they over ran the floodgates and began to stream down his face. Frodo couldn't understand why some bigger boys always felt the need to hurt him. He never understood what he possibly could have done.

Sam quickly ran up to Frodo and helped him sit up. Then, he sat with his back against Frodo's so he could sit up while leaning on Sam instead of having to rely on his own strength.

Bilbo gently took Frodo's hand away from his face. He could see the ugly red welt of a hand mark on the porcelain cheek.

"Oh, my poor boy." Bilbo murmured.

"I didn't do anything, Uncle." Frodo said quietly.

"Shhh. I know you didn't Frodo-lad. Now, lets see about your head." He carefully brought Frodo onto his lap. Sam turned around to watch, tears now streaming down his own face.

"Did he hurt you too, Samwise?" Bilbo asked.

"No, sir." Sam replied sadly. "I tried to help Mr. Frodo, honest I did!" Sam said, sounding on the edge of hysterical.

"I know that you did what you could Samwise. You're a good boy." Bilbo said, kindly.

Then, he turned his attention back to the lad in his arms. He felt around in Frodo's hair, looking for a bump. He finally found a small one. He brought his hand back; there was a little bit of blood on his fingers. He looked more closely at the spot on Frodo's head. It was just a small scratch thankfully and nothing to worry about.

"Samwise, could you get me a wet cloth?" Bilbo asked. He watched Sam's eyes grow wide in worry.

"Oh! It's okay Samwise, just a little scratch on his head." He reassured.

Sam did as he was told, but not before giving Frodo a little handkerchief from his pocket.

Frodo smiled at Sam through his tears. The small cloth shown of a tale tell sign of dirt that Sam probably accumulated while playing in the garden. "Thank you Sam." He said, using it to wipe his tears.

"You're welcome Master." Sam said, before running out of the room.

_'There's that whole master thing again.'_ Frodo thought. "Uncle?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Is Sam really my servant?" Frodo said in a tone of voice that Bilbo couldn't place.

Bilbo sighed. He knew that Frodo was too innocent, too young, and too…well Frodo, to understand just how class systems worked. "Well, yes. I guess you could say that he is lad. Samwise's family has been working for ours for generations. When the Gaffer is too old to work in the garden, Samwise will take over his job."

"Oh." Frodo said. He thought for a while and then said, "Well then I am glad that Sam is my servant."

"And why's that?" Bilbo asked, hugging the still sad looking boy.

"Because I can tell that he is going to be a great friend." Frodo said, finally smiling a big and rewarding smile. His big blue eyes, brightening a little through watery eyes.

****************************************************************************

Please review.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.

Kate Fairbairn: I hope you have continued to read it. See? Not much hurt/comfort. Thanks for the comments on my writing style. It makes me feel good to hear you say that. I do like both the books and movies very much. I tired to use bits and pieces from both. Yes, watching and experiencing is usually where I come up with at least part of a story idea.

Katani Petitedra: Thank you for reading. I also love pre-quest stories dealing with Frodo & co. Especially Frodo and Sam friendship stories. Hope you continue to like mine. 

Obelia medusa: I love your Fanfiction! It means so much to me that you have reviewed mine. How do you like what I have done with Lotho the Loser so far? Nothing compared to the loveliness of your story, of course. I know you like fics that deal with this part of Frodo's life. I love it too! Hope you like my take on it. 

Michelle Frodo: Glad that you like my fic. You write beautiful poetry. I really didn't know how Sam would have acted when he was younger. Most portray him much like he is in the books, but I remembered that he was a little kid. He must have been full of energy when he was small! That little boy in my church was great inspiration. Speaking of little Elijah, he kept crying for his mom last week, because she was up in the front singing. Poor little kid!


	3. The Beauty of Flowers

Frodo sat up groggily as the sun came streaming into his window. The events of his first day at Bag End came back to him like a flash. For Frodo it was a mixture of emotions. Some very good and others he'd rather not think about.

He was very happy to have met Samwise. He was proving to be one of the nicest hobbits Frodo had ever met, but the other hobbit Frodo met yesterday was quite the opposite. Lotho was very mean to Frodo and he wasn't sure why. Although it seemed to him that it had something to do with his uncle's vast riches.

Suddenly a knock came at Frodo's door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Good morning lad! How did you sleep?" Bilbo asked in a cheerful voice as he entered the room.

"Very well, Uncle." Frodo said smiling.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk around town with Samwise today after breakfast. I've got some errands to run and you two seemed to hit it off rather well yesterday."

"The sounds nice Bilbo." Frodo replied with a smile that went all the way to his eyes.

After breakfast, Frodo and Sam went on their way.

"How's your head, Mr. Frodo, if you don't mind me asking?" Sam said, taking Frodo's hand.

"It's feeling much better Sam." 

"Well, that's good Mr. Frodo. Mr. Lotho sure ain't a very nice hobbit and that's no mistake."

"That does seem to be the case." Frodo agreed.

As they walked along the path, Frodo noticed all the beautiful gardens. He also noted that none looked as beautiful as his Uncle's.

"I love the gardens, Mr. Frodo!" Sam said happily, reflecting Frodo's thoughts.

"They are very beautiful Samwise." Frodo said, not noticing that he had used Sam's full name.

"Look at these, Mr. Frodo." He said, pulling Frodo off the path to a patch of little yellow flowers.

"These are dandelions. Me Gaffer says they're weeds, but I think they're pretty." Sam said, in adoration of the little plants, that most saw as pests that ruined otherwise beautiful lawns.

"What about these, Sam?" Frodo asked, pointing to bigger yellow flowers.

"Those are black-eyed susans. You see Mr. Frodo? Its like them flowers have big black eyes."

Frodo smiled. Then pointed to some other flowers. "And are these yellow-eyed susans?" 

"Oh no Mr. Frodo! Beggin' your pardon sir. Those are daisies. I've a sister named Daisy sir. They're sure pretty flowers." Sam said, glowing with happiness. 

Sam had always loved growing things. Whether animal or plant. But, he always loved flowers the most. They were so delicate and so beautiful. Even at Sam's young age, he knew that each and every one of them needed special care.

Then a small flower caught Sam's eye. He carefully plucked it out of the ground. "Look what I found Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo looked at the small yellow flower in Sam's hand. 

"This one's a buttercup Mr. Frodo. If you holds it up to your chin and it shows yellow it means that you like butter." Sam said smiling.

"Well try it on me Sam." Frodo said. He knew that it was just the reflection of the sun off the flower, but it was so refreshing to see someone so happy to just be alive that Frodo made not mention of it. Sam truly was a gentle loving soul.

Sam held the flower under Frodo's chin. "You do like butter, sir!" 

Frodo then took the flower from Sam and did the same to him. "Well so do you Sam!"

Both boy's laughed happily. 

Their happiness was cut short though by yelling heard from farther up the hill. Frodo walked cautiously up the hill with Sam not far behind. The sight that met Frodo's eyes came quite as a shock to the young hobbit.

An older hobbit brought a whip down upon a smaller hobbit's back that couldn't have been much older than Sam.

Frodo was enraged. He had never seen any hobbit ever do such things to another hobbit.

"Why can't you do anything right?" The older hobbit yelled to the smaller one angrily. 

"I'm sorry, master, sir." The younger hobbit whimpered.

Frodo could feel Sam shudder beside him. Sam knew how some masters could be. Some masters could be very cruel to their servants. The prospect had always scared Sam even though Bilbo had never and would never treat his father or him that way.

Frodo did not like the look of this. As he saw the whip come up again, he acted without thinking. He ran up the hill and quickly shielded the small hobbit with his body. 

Frodo cried out in pain when the whip hit his small back. He had never felt such pain in all his life. The force of it caused him to fall on the smaller hobbit.

"What?" The older hobbit exclaimed, taken aback.

The smaller hobbit helped Frodo sit up. At this point Sam came running up the hill as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"Master! Master!" Sam cried. "Are you alright Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, rushing to his master's side. Tears were streaming down his face in worry for his friend.

"Oh, Sam." Frodo said, reaching out to the boy.

Sam put his arms carefully around his master, not wanting to hurt him more than he already was hurt. He looked up into Frodo's blues eyes and saw pain there. 

The older hobbit took on the scene in wonder, as did his small servant. Suddenly it clicked for the elder hobbit. The youngest hobbit was a Gamgee and that much he knew for sure. And if the Gamgee called the other boy master, well then, that boy must be a Baggins and very much a gentlehobbit. 

Frodo looked up to the older hobbit with anger. "How could you do this to your servant?" He demanded.

"I, I'm sorry Mr. Baggins." The hobbit stammered. "I was just a bit angry. You know how stupid servants can be. Never doing anything right."

"I wouldn't know about that." Frodo said evenly. He slowly stood up as if the act pained him. Sam let go of Frodo in the process and then resorted to hugging his master's legs tightly.

"You should treat your servant much better than that." Frodo insisted. He knew he shouldn't talk this way to his elders, but this was something that Frodo was very passionate about. No one should be treated how this hobbit had treated his servant.

"Of course. Of course." The older hobbit said, shaking his head in wonderment. He had never seen so much care come from someone in the high position that the young Baggins must be in. "I'm very sorry for hitting you, young sir." The hobbit, never intended to hit someone of a Baggin's stature and that was for sure.

"It was worth it, if I could spare the pain of this young one." Frodo said, reaching down to gently untangle Sam from his legs.

Sam hesitantly let go of Frodo. He hadn't known Frodo for much more than a day, but he had already been hurt twice in his presence. 

Frodo took Sam's hand and then walked over to the other servant boy.

"Thank you very much sir." The boy said.

Frodo smiled at him and patted his arm, letting go of Sam's hand in the process. "Come on Samwise." Frodo said, keeping a stoic face.

As soon as they were back on the path, Frodo couldn't hold in his pain any longer. He feel to his knees in the middle of the path and let the tears stream down his face. A small sob escaped from his throat.

Sam turned at the sound. "Oh, Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled in surprise, running back to his master.

"Oh, it hurts so very much Sam. How could anyone ever do that to someone else?"

"I don't know sir. Not all masters are very nice." he said, helping Frodo to sit up. He carefully slipped Frodo's braces from his shoulders and lifted his shirt up. There was an angry red welt on his back. It was slightly bloody, but not too bad. 

Sam quickly ran to a nearby stream and soaked his handkerchief in the cool water. He ran back to where his master sat and began washing the wound.

Frodo whimpered a little. 

"It's all right, me dear." Sam said quietly. "Your Sam will fix you up real good, sir."

"Thank you Sam." 

When Sam had finished, he carefully brought Frodo's shirt back down, frowning at the small stain of blood on one of his master's brand new shirts.

Frodo pulled his braces back up over his shoulders and stood carefully.

"Let's get you back home Mr. Frodo." 

"Thank you Sam." Frodo said, again. Smiling down at his friend.

"Your welcome, sir." Sam said, once again taking Frodo's hand.

As they walked back to Bag End, Sam came to a conclusion. Mr. Frodo was just as delicate, beautiful, and in need of love just as much any of the flowers in Mr. Bilbo's garden. He vowed from then on to always be there for his master, no matter the cost.

************************************************************************

Please review!

Obelia medusa: Thanks for your comments. I hope my hobbit speech is a little better in this chapter. I tried to notice these things, but okay just seemed to slip by me. I'm glad you like my characterization of Sam. I keep trying to let him act like the little hobbit he is, while still making him very loyal and protective of Frodo. Not an easy thing I tell you!

crazytook: I'm glad you like my story. You know, I'm not really sure about that whole Sam-thinks-Frodo-looks-like-an-elf-thing. I thought it may have said something about Frodo being elvish in the books, but I can't remember. I did know that he was described as being fairer than most. Although you are right the movie definitely does help. Elijah Wood looks almost elvish himself. I'm glad you liked the scene between Frodo and Lotho. I agree with you about Frodo and the class systems. I don't think he cares much about them.

Zorra: Thanks!

Katani Petitedra: Oh man! The Evil Frying Pan of Destruction TM! Sam wields it very well! I don't like Lotho very much either. I'm happy that you still like this!

Michelle Frodo: I like Lotho bullying stories too, even though they are EVIL because poor Frodo gets hurt! Speaking of little boys in church, I kind of babysat little Elijah after church last week. His parents had play practice so I was playing with him. I'm not usually one to like small children. (They're too loud and I have sensitive ears.) But, Elijah is just the sweetest, he didn't want me to leave. If I ever had a kid I'd want him to be like him. I don't think Frodo has strange eyes. I think they are lovely. But, I also can relate with you. I have big blue-gray eyes. I always do the bug-eyed look to purposely disturb people. You know, I never even noticed that Elijah Wood had big eyes until I read it somewhere. But, I came to the conclusion that I didn't notice because I had big eyes myself. Oh, and your welcome on the compliments on your poetry.

hmsgirl: Yes, I agree Frodo is very cool. (Or groovy as I would say.) And pre-LOTRs fics are some of my favorites also. I do agree Elijah Wood is incredibly attractive. (Don't get me started on my fascination problem with him!)

Wow, I've written some long responses to your reviews. I guess it comes from being home sick for nearly a week. I hate being sick. Stupid viruses. Oh well… 


	4. To Lay Down Your Life For Your Friends

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, when he and Frodo were about half way back to Bag End.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Why did you help that servant, Mr. Frodo, beggin' your pardon, when you knew that you would be hurt?" Sam asked in quiet admiration for his new master and friend.

"Sam, there is great honor in being willing to help another, no matter the pain that you may go though in the process." Frodo tried to explain to the innocent, young, hobbit.

"Even if you become…dead?" Sam asked, with a slight tremble in his voice.

Frodo thought for a moment. This was a strange question even for a lad of his own age to ask, much less Sam's. "Yes, Sam, even if you died in the process. If you can spare someone else's death or pain with your own life, then you must do what you can. It's the truly noble thing to do Sam. Whether what you do saves many or just one person, your sacrifice is worth no less."

Sam stopped walking and faced Frodo. He looked deep into the older lad's eyes. "I would do that for you, Mr. Frodo." He said, sincerely.

Frodo's breath caught at this proclamation. No one had ever said anything like that to the often over looked child. He felt a tear roll slowly down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly before quietly saying, "Thank you, Sam."

Sam smiled up at Frodo and once again hugged Frodo's legs tightly. Frodo laughed slightly and then bent down to pick the younger lad up. He hugged the boy tightly to his chest before setting him back down.

Sam smiled happily to himself. He knew that he would do as he said, but he had no idea what his words would mean in the very distant future.

Soon they were in sight of Bag End. Frodo was only too happy to see his new home again. He wanted nothing more than to eat a good meal and perhaps later, Bilbo would read him a story. He smiled at the thought.

"Conversing again with commoners, I see, dear cousin." Someone said, coming up behind them.

Frodo turned quickly, only to find himself face to face with Lotho Sacksville-Baggins. 

"And why wouldn't I? I'm no better than he is!" Frodo emphasized.

"Well, I can see that much is true." Lotho said, cruelly.

"Sam is my friend and I will converse with whom I please." Frodo said, indignantly, yet calmly.

"I've always heard that Brandybucks were queer, but I didn't know that they would actually befriend their servants!" Lotho exclaimed in his same demeaning tone.

"I see nothing wrong with it, cousin." Frodo continued, now with a slight edge to his voice.

"And that's your problem, Frodo, dear." Lotho spat.

Frodo wanted to say that maybe that was what Lotho's problem was, but he held his tongue.

"I can see that we are probably less than likely to ever see eye to eye." 

"Especially with you being as short as you are." Lotho laughed, seemingly impressed with his humor, or lack of rather.

"Lotho, I'm not quite sure what your problem is with me. I've done nothing to you and with us being cousins I rather wish that we could get along better." Frodo said.

"Well, Frodo, that could never be." 

"And why not?" Frodo asked.

"Simply because I hate you." Lotho said, all to calmly. He had said it with nearly no emotion at all in his voice, this greatly disturbed Frodo.

Sam, who had otherwise stood on quietly throughout this who ordeal suddenly said, "Mr. Lotho, you aren't very kind to Mr. Frodo and you have no reason to hate him, if you follow me. Mr. Frodo's a very nice hobbit!"

Lotho just laughed at the young hobbit. "Frodo's just pretending to be nice to you anyway, servant."

"He is not. Mr. Frodo is me friend!" Sam proudly exclaimed.

"Frodo!" Suddenly, Bilbo's booming voice could be heard from up the path. "Is that you, lad? Lunch is nearly ready, my boy. Come up here and bring young Samwise with you."

Lotho began slowly slinking away at the sound of Bilbo's voice.

"Coming, Uncle!" Frodo shouted.

Lotho started walking briskly down the path from whence he came.

_'Coward.'_ Frodo thought. Frodo knew that Lotho picked on him because he was smaller and much more delicate than he was. As soon as someone older or bigger came around, such as Bilbo, Lotho would flee like a frightened kitten.

Frodo grabbed Sam's hand and quickly made his way back up to Bag End.

************************************************************************

First off, Happy Easter everyone! Six of my fingers got dyed pink, blue, and purple from painting hard-boiled eggs. I should actually use the egg-holder thing, but I like my fingers being pretty colors. Well, on to my reviews now.

hmsgirl: Frodo is rather heroic, isn't he?

LilyBaggins: Thanks! I don't have a problem with H/C either as long as there is comfort. I'm a sucker for happy endings. Be assured there are many obstacles that Frodo must overcome that help shape him into the hobbit we all love!

Senni: Yes, it is a scary thought that Sam would've been the S-Bs gardener. I'm very happy that you like my style and portrayal of Sam. He's actually my favorite book character ever and I hope to do him some justice. I do have comma problems. I usually use them way too often. As for using the wrong word, its usually just me. I'll type the wrong words by accident, and I don't usually catch them until many re-reads later. I especially have a problem with where and were. I know the difference, but sometimes I really have to think about it. Sorry, not much Bilbo in this chapter, that is coming next chapter!

Katini Petitedra: Does the whip really taste all that good? I've heard of physics…yum, but never whips…yum. Thanks for your comments and I really enjoy you insanity since, aside from this story, I'm hardly sane myself!

Obelia medusa: My favorite author at ff.net! I'm glad that my speech is more hobbity now. I'm also very happy that you liked my last paragraph so much. I really do too, despite the typo problem! Yes, Sam comparing his love for Frodo with his love of gardening does seem most natural for him. By the way, I've been meaning to answer your e-mail, I've just not had the adequate time yet. I will very soon though. 

Chibi neko: That's Japanese for small cat, isn't it? I have a cat named Mikeneko. (Which means 3 colored cat.) Thanks for really dissecting my writing. I admit my writing is rather fast paced. It has something to do with my personality, my mind works quickly from point A to point B. I'm trying harder to slow down a bit though. I know descriptions are a very important part of the story and something that I have to work harder on. Don't worry! I'll make an effort. Perhaps we will get to see Bilbo more angry in later chapters. Yes, I'm fairly sure the S-Bs would be familiar with Sam, seeing as they were so dead-bent on inheriting Bilbo's possessions. It is a rather interesting prospect.

Michelle Frodo: My friend Elizabeth calls me Sadistic-Frodo, that must be why I hurt him so much in my story even though I love him dearly. Yes, Frodo is our very brave hobbit. Kill Lotho? But, Goonies never say die! (Heh heh, little Sean Astin!) Wow! I was at church today, helping set up for the Easter service tomorrow. So, there I was playing with little Elijah again, when two other little boys came out to play. Elijah demanded almost constant attention from me, little Jimmy accidentally sprayed me with the fire extinguisher, (Luckily it only had water in it.) and Angelo sat contently playing by himself. Finally it was just me and Elijah. He wanted to keep walking back and forth and all over the place. Man, my legs are protesting now. He also picked some dandelions. Later he put them on the ground and told me they were dead. Pretty smart for a little kid. And he is so cute, adorable actually, but he wares me out! My big eyes don't get me anything. Although its strange because once in awhile, someone will stop me while I'm talking to them and they will say, "Oh my gosh! You're eyes are really blue right now!" I always wish I could see my eyes when they say that, because my eyes are normally blue/gray. In fact Elizabeth said that to me on Wednesday and then she said, "Well, I guess you really are Frodo then!" Heh heh. Anyway please continue to write more of your lovely poetry, I will read and review more of them soon! 

Please review!


	5. A Healthy Dose of Comfort, Love, and Car...

Frodo entered Bag End without looking behind him. He let go of Sam's hand and walked over to the table. He unceremoniously plopped into a chair. (Well, as unceremoniously as possible for one as graceful as Frodo.)

Suddenly he felt a great stinging sensation on his back. He whimpered in pain, trying his best to keep from crying out. But, in the end he failed and a small sob escaped his throat.

Bilbo turned abruptly from where he had been talking with Sam at Frodo's cry of pain.

"Frodo!" He yelled, running up to him, fear in his eyes. "Frodo, what hurts?"

"My back, Uncle. I had forgotten." Frodo said, wincing.

Sam rushed to his master's side. "Oh Mr. Frodo! It still hurts, sir? What that bad hobbit did to you?"

Frodo nodded slightly, trying to bury his face into his chest to hide the tears.

By this time, Bilbo had gotten Frodo to sit up. He gasped in surprise. There was what looked like dried blood on Frodo's shirt. He carefully began to lift it up. It was not an easy process, because some of the dried blood on the shirt was hooked to Frodo's skin. He grimaced when a little of the scab came off of Frodo's back, stuck fast to his shirt. He was trying his best to be careful, not at all liking the cry of pain that action had brought to his dear nephew. He could see that some of the wound reopened when Frodo's back had hit the chair, not to mention what the removing of the shirt did to it.

"I'm so sorry Frodo." Bilbo said, sadly. He brought Frodo's shirt up over his head and set it in the chair next to him. Then his mood and tone changed. "Did Lotho do this to you?" Bilbo asked angrily, looking at the welt on the pale skin.

"No, he did not." Frodo replied.

"Are you sure Frodo? You don't have to be afraid to tell me if he did. I would make sure that he got what he deserved. That lousy good for nothing…" Bilbo began to trail off.

"No, it was not Lotho, Uncle." Frodo said again.

"So, it wasn't him at the bottom of the hill?"

"No, it was him, but he did not touch me. He did not cause this." Frodo said.

"Well, then what happened, lad?"

Sam took this as the perfect opportunity to break into the conversation. "A bad hobbit whipped his servant!" He blurted with a look of fear and quickly added, "Sir!"

Bilbo waited for Sam to continue.

"And Mr. Frodo jumped in front of the servant before he got whipped again. That is what happened to him, sir."

"Oh." Bilbo said, suddenly sad, but no less angry. "Then there is not much I can do, but try to ease your pain, dear boy. It is a terrible thing that some masters treat their servants so. It was very noble of you to help the servant boy, Frodo."

Frodo looked up and smiled at the older hobbit. Bilbo wiped Frodo's tears away with his hands. Frodo clasped one of his Uncle's hands and held it to his face for a moment before letting it go. It felt so good to be so cared about!

"Samwise, will you go get me some bandages for Frodo?" Bilbo said, looking down at the small worried hobbit.

"Aye sir! You don't have to tell me twice." Sam scampered off.

Bilbo laughed good-naturedly at the young hobbit as he ran off. So much love emanated from that little soul. His Frodo was in good hands, he knew this for sure.

"Bilbo?" Frodo asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Why do you think Sam loves me so much? I'm nothing special."

"Oh Frodo! You have no idea how special you are lad. And Samwise was very keen on this fact. He has one of the sweetest, loving, souls I have ever seen."

"You are right about that, Bilbo! Do you know what Sam told me after I stood up for that servant boy? He told me that he would die for me. Such words for such a young hobbit! No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"That is a prime example of what I was saying lad. Your Sam has a good heart. I have no doubt in my mind that he would die for you if the opportunity had arisen." Even as Bilbo said this, his eyes began to water. He was suddenly very thankful for Sam. Frodo could not have asked for a better friend.

"I believe that wholly." Frodo said, as Sam came back in the room with the bandages and a bowl of warm water with a washcloth.

"Thank you, lad." Bilbo said, taking the bandages. He carefully began cleaning Frodo's wound and then wrapped the bandage around him. "There! All set Frodo! Just be careful."

"Thank you Uncle." Frodo said, quietly.

Bilbo smiled at the slight hobbit and carefully gathered him into his arms. "You're a good lad, Frodo, and very special to me."

Frodo smiled all throughout the rest of the day. The smiled didn't leave his lips even after he fell asleep. It felt so good to be so cared about and so loved. His dreams were pleasant that night.

************************************************************************

Next chapter: More of our favorite hobbit Lotho. Only this time Lotho learns a lesson! And of course, Frodo will be lovely as usual. The next part is in my head, I just have to type it. It should be up within the week. Now to the reviewers. (ie: people I love!)

Melilot Sandybanks: Thanks for your comments. I really hoped I was doing justice to Frodo and Sam. They are my favorite characters after all. Oh yes, little Elijah at my church is adorable. Sometimes when he first sees me though he gets all shy and won't talk to me. Other times he wants me to pick him up and carry him around. Kids! And you are so not alone in your Elijah Wood obsession. I have what I like to call a "fascination problem" with him. Thanks again for your comments!

Senni: Yes more Sam and Frodo! I can't wait for ROTK either!

Michelle Frodo: Goonies is great and so is Huck Finn. They just recently became two of my favorite movies. I'm glad that Sam's words really meant a lot. That would be groovy if you came up with a poem for that! Yes Ross does sound cute. And since I keep you updated on little Elijah, I babysat him for a little while last Saturday with too many other kids. He was smiling and happy to see me. I really love that kid. Anyway he got his fingers pinched and started to cry. I felt so bad. I tried to get his fingers out, but I went the wrong way at first! That was no fun. But, I guess he forgave me because he wanted me to pick him up afterwards. That cradle/cage thing should be condemned. On another note since he can sometimes be shy, his Dad teased him saying that I wouldn't play with him any more if he didn't talk to me. Heh heh. He can be stubborn. Anyway, glad you like my story!

Obelia medusa: I'm glad you liked this chapter! I was very happy to include Biblical themes. It's very Tolkien-ish to do so, I think. And I agree about Lotho. In my story you will for the most part find him to be a cowardly jerk. But, there may be a surprise in there along the way!

Katini Petitedra: Eating Lotho would probably upset your stomach! And he is pretty darn pertinent to this fic. Therefore, I'm glad you decided not to eat him! J 

????: (Like the name by the way!) Thank you very much. It always seemed that there must be reasons why Sam adores Frodo so much.

Hmsgirl: Thanks for the comments on my Lotho. I will be working to flesh him out more in later chapters. Maybe with an unexpected twist! And I like pretty colored fingers! It is fun!

Please review!!


	6. Heroes, Storms, and Fear

Frodo looked over at his companion. Many knew him as Samwise the Brave, but Frodo knew him better as Samwise the Stouthearted. Sam had a look of grim determination upon his face.

Frodo knew what others called him behind his back. Frodo the Fair. He figured it was not the worst title that one could have, but he felt that it implied that he was weak and fragile. Well, this should prove something to the people! Frodo and Sam, the only two brave knights left of their company.

Frodo clutched at the hilt of his sword. He felt so powerful and in control. Nothing was beyond he or Sam. They would prevail where others thought to be more valiant and skilled in such ways had failed. Neither hobbit feared the impending doom. They knew they could reach their destination.

"Looks like we have finally made it out of this retched forest, Frodo." Sam said.

"Yes we have Sam. It is good to finally see the sun's bright face again. Maybe for the last time." Frodo said, grimly.

"We'll make it Frodo. We have survived where others had failed." Sam said, assuredly. He quickly squeezed Frodo's pale hand to help reassure him.

"Of course, Sam. You're right." Frodo smiled at him.

Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder cracked out across the sky in angry zigzags! Frodo awoke with a start. He was dreaming! And what a dream too! '_Oh, to be a hero!'_ Frodo thought. _'Now that would be amazing!" _

Another loud crack of thunder interrupted his thoughts. There really was an angry storm going on outside! The rain was pouring down hard now and the wind was whipping through Frodo's open window. He quickly shut and latched the window, but not without a bit of a struggle. He fell back into his bed, which seem to totally engulf his small body.

As the storm continued to rage outside, Frodo's thoughts went back to his dream. Frodo suddenly realized that it was terribly unlikely that he would ever be a real hero. There were so many (as much as he hated to admit it) who were stronger and more built for such things than he. He sighed in frustration. Frodo began to feel that he would never be able to be or do anything great. _'I'm only a small, way too thin, pale, delicate, weak hobbit with big, scary, blue eyes.'_ He thought, suddenly feeling depressed. Some of his thoughts were things that Lotho had said about him when they had first met.

Frodo wanted to cry out in frustration, but he held it back. Suddenly, he seemed to snap out of it when something wet and warm fell down his cheek. It was a tear. He quickly wiped it away. _'What brought this about anyway? It must be this storm. So dark and dreary.'_

Frodo got back up off the bed and stood with a bit more confidence, pushing those depressing thoughts about himself away for the time being.

The storm did not seem to be letting up. In fact, it seemed to be getting worse! He heard a branch of a tree crack and fall to the ground outside his window with a loud thud. Then Frodo could hear footsteps outside his door.

"Did the storm wake you, lad?" Bilbo's voice could be heard coming from behind the door.

"Yes it did, Uncle." Frodo answered. Frodo walked towards the door and opened it. He smiled up at Bilbo.

Bilbo looked down at the small hobbit before him. Frodo's hair was sticking up in various places from his pillow. His expressive eyes, small slits as he squinted at him. How lucky Bilbo felt to have such a sweet boy living with him. Bilbo could not imagine anything better that he could do than taking care of this young one. 

Frodo suddenly launched himself at his Uncle, hugging him fiercely. Bilbo caught the boy in surprise and hugged him back. 

"There, there, lad. Are you afraid of the storm?" Bilbo asked in all seriousness.

Frodo pulled away a little. "Of course not, Uncle! I'm just happy to be here with you." He looked astonished at the thought that Bilbo would think a lad of his age could possibly be afraid of a storm!

"Well, I'm certainly glad. I would feel terrible if you did not like being here with me Frodo-lad." 

Frodo's blue eyes brightened as he laughed. "Oh never think such things, Bilbo!"

Bilbo also laughed, hugging the boy a little tighter. Frodo winced at the firmer grip around his body. 

"Oh! I'm sorry Frodo. I forgot about your back." Bilbo said, releasing him. He looked down at Frodo in concern. There was a bit of a grimace adorning his elvish-like face.

"It's alright. It does not hurt as much as it did." Frodo said, smiling sadly.

"I'm glad Frodo. What would you say about getting some breakfast together?" Bilbo said, hoping to divert Frodo's attention from his back.

"I like that idea!" Frodo said smiling. 

Frodo quickly dressed and then joined his Uncle in the kitchen. Suddenly frantic knocking came from the front door.

Both Frodo and Bilbo rushed to the door wondering who could possibly out in such weather.

Bilbo got to the door first, knowing his way around Bag End better, and quickly swung the door open. It was Sam! And a very drenched Sam from the looks of it.

"Samwise, what are you doing out in this horrid weather?" Bilbo questioned, his voice edged with worry.

Sam shook his head, water flying every which way off of his wet curls. Some of the droplets hit Bilbo in the face. Sam pushed around the older hobbit so that he was in front of Frodo. There was a trail of water behind Sam and began to pool on the floor. He lifted up his arms and whimpered. Frodo would have laughed if the situation had been different.

Frodo picked the child up, not caring about how wet he would get. Frodo hugged Sam tightly to his chest. Frodo felt his shirt soak through as Sam began trembling. Frodo became shocked at this. "What's wrong dear Sam?" He asked, voice breaking a little in his concern.

"There's…there's…there's…"

"Shh…Sam. Calm down. Breath." Frodo said, as he began rubbing Sam's back. Sam's trembling slowed a little at Frodo's soothing touch.

"Yes…Mr…Frodo…sir!" Sam said, trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds he began again. "There's a hobbit stuck in the river!"

"What?" Frodo said quietly. His grip began to loosen on Sam. The small amount of color that Frodo actually had in his cheeks began to fade away at an almost alarming speed. Things that he'd rather not think about suddenly came back to him like a flash. Frodo remembered being 12 years old and hearing the news of his parent's death. 

"No!" Frodo cried suddenly. He would have dropped Sam, if Bilbo hadn't of taken the small hobbit into his own arms.

Frodo stood very still for a second and then without warning, he ran out the door. He could not let this happen! He could not allow someone else to lose a family member as a result of drowning, not if he could help it!

Sam began crying loudly at Frodo's absence. He tried to struggle out of Bilbo's grip, but he only held on to him harder.

"Frodo!" Bilbo yelled after the boy. The storm was dangerous and Bilbo would not allow for Frodo to get hurt. He quickly sped out the door in the direction that Frodo had gone, with Sam still in his arms.

************************************************************************

A/N: Well, Lotho didn't show up in this chapter like I thought he would, but since you are all so smart I know you know when and where he will make his appearance. There is also something I would like to point out incase it was not noticed. Did anyone see how Sam only called Frodo, Frodo in his dream? This is important. That is how Frodo sees Sam, not as his servant, but friend. That is why Sam is his equal in the dream and not a servant.

Another thing I wanted to mention. I don't know if anyone wondered how I came up with the title for this Fanfiction. If you notice from my pen name, I'm a Beatles fan. This title came from them. Ringo specifically. He was always saying interesting things that became Beatles songs such as, A Hard Day's Night, Eight Days and Week, and Tomorrow Never Knows. Some Kind of Friendly was actually the original title to the first song Ringo ever wrote entitled, "Don't Pass Me By." I for some reason have always liked Some Kind of Friendly, so I decided to used it for the name of this story. It's fun trying to think of what exactly it means! Well, now onto the reviewers!

Obelia medusa: Thanks for your long review! I know I was talking to you about this earlier, but I hope you liked my added Frodo thoughts and a bit more description. I really hope it added to this chapter! And you know that I am also way too easily amused! I'm still waiting in anticipation for my Huck Finn DVD! But, I'm thinking Saturday looks good.

aelfgifu: Wow! Thanks for reviewing every one of my chapters! It makes me feel special that you took the time to do so. For some reason Frodo-angst is just too irresistible. And thanks for all your comments on Frodo, I'm glad you think he's a lovely read in my story. He is lovely! I don't know how evil Lotho really is. He has nothing truly evil influencing him like your Merry, but we shall see. I think Lotho is very close to learning a lesson! Or at least he should. And of course I will continue to read and comment on your story. When are you updating by the way?

Michelle Frodo: Well, I'm Evil Frodo then for writing a short chapter last time! But, it makes me happy to know that you thought it sweet. I hope this chapter was longer for you! I'm so glad that you love how I describe Sam. I love describing him. He is so sweet! Oh man! Obelia and I love Huck Finn! Of course little Elijah is adorable! You know I've read Huck Finn also. Don't know if I'll ever read Tom Sawyer though. He seems to be such a jerk to Huck in Huckleberry Finn. I don't know. I occasionally listen to soundtracks. I have both the Titanics, both the Lord of the Rings, Oliver, and Grease. (The one with Olivia-Newton John and John Travolta that is.) I like orchestra music sometimes when I go to bed. It's very soothing. Haven't heard the Huck Finn soundtrack though.

Katini Petitedra: Well, don't get sick from eating weird things!

hmsgirl: Oh! You are so right! Of course Frodo is special. More so than he will ever realize!

Trilliah: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like the way I write Lotho. I'm beginning to like him myself, especially since I know what I have planned for him in the future. I never thought Lotho should be stupid. That would make his nastiness less effective, I think. And he will be more fleshed out in later chapters. Yes! Frodo is a sweetie! And Sam is the best! You will see more of Sam and Frodo's relationship and more of Lotho also. I hope you continue to enjoy this!

Please review!


	7. Frodo the Brave, Lotho the Surprised, Bi...

Frodo was running, almost blindly in the direction of the river. His vision was not only obstructed by the heavy rains, but also by the tears that began swimming in his eyes. He suddenly realized that hearing that a hobbit was stuck in the river was too hard for him to bear. His parent's death was still to real to him and it was not something that he liked to think about. He felt that maybe if he could save this hobbit's life, maybe his own heart would not hurt so much.

When Frodo finally came into view of the river, a hobbit could be seen trying to fight against the angry waters which were ever rising from the rain and rough with heavy currents from the wind. 

Frodo wasted no time and made his way down the bank. Oh his way he slipped in the mud. _'No!'_ Frodo thought, frustrated. He began struggling madly to get back on his feet. Within a matter of seconds he was up and running again, only this time his clothes were caked in mud. Finally, he came to the river's edge and with only a moments hesitation, he jumped in. 

"I'm coming!" Frodo shouted to the other hobbit as he began swimming toward the still struggling body.

The current was tougher than he imagined and it took more than a little work to get close to the hobbit. When Frodo finally did though, he could not believe his eyes! The struggling hobbit was none other than his cousin, Lotho Sacksville-Baggins!

The shock of discovering whom the other hobbit was only lasted momentarily for Frodo, when he suddenly noticed that Lotho's head was no longer above the water. 

_'No, no, no!'_ Frodo's mind protested. _'This can't be happening. Not again! I would not be able to bear it!'_ Even though Lotho had been nothing aside from monstrous to Frodo, he could not help but feel the dread of losing his cousin to the angry waters. It wasn't just any hobbit. Lotho was family, no matter how cruel and Frodo was even more determined to never ever lose anyone else, especially someone in his own family, to the river.

With new strength, determination, and courage, Frodo dove under the surface and began searching for the older hobbit. He couldn't seem to find him and soon he had to come up for air. He took a deep breath of air before returning to the murky depths. Finally, Frodo's hand caught hold of the back of Lotho's shirt. Frodo quickly yanked Lotho's head above the water.

Lotho began coughing and sputtering. Then, he grabbed back at Frodo severely in his fear. Both of his arms clenched around the smaller hobbit, crushing him and making it nearly impossible for him to breathe.

"Lotho…Lotho!" Frodo managed to squeak out. "You… you can't… hold on… so tight! I… need… to …breath!"

The sound of Frodo's rasping voice, brought Lotho out of his haze of fear long enough for him to loosen his grip on Frodo a little. Frodo took in a few gasps of air. He had one arm around Lotho as he used the other to swim them back to shore.

The swim back was quickly proving to be harder than the swim out. The current was not letting up and Lotho was in hysterics. Frodo's muscles began to burn in protest and Lotho's nails were digging into Frodo's pale skin. But, Frodo persisted and soon was at the riverbank. Frodo first hoisted himself on the shore and then grabbed both Lotho's hands and helped him up.

Frodo crawled a few paces before he finally collapsed in exhaustion, as the rain started to die away into measly sprinkles. Lotho sat still less than a foot away from his younger cousin. He shook his head in confusion. _'What happened to me?'_ He thought. The last thing he could remember was finally coming to grips with the hard fact that his life would soon be over. _'Am I dead?'_ He wondered. _'I guess not.' _He thought as he looked around. His clothes were wet and clinging to his skin. He knew now that he definitely was still alive. 

Finally, his eyes traveled to Frodo's small from. _'What's this? What is that pretty-boy Brandybuck doing here?'_ It took a moment, but then it came very quickly to Lotho. This young hobbit had saved his life! Lotho looked at Frodo in wonder. Then, he noticed that the hobbit seemed to be shivering and trembling, but his eyes were shut as if he was asleep.

"Frodo! Frodo!" A voice shouted, breaking Lotho out of his reverie.

Lotho looked up in time to see Bilbo running down the hill with the young Gamgee in his arms. 

Now Lotho was nervous. What if the old hobbit thought that Lotho had put Frodo in this situation? He knew he would definitely get it bad if Bilbo had the mind for it.

"Frodo, Frodo! Wake up, you little imp!" Lotho said, while shaking the smaller hobbit by the shoulder. Frodo moaned as Lotho continued to shake him.

Finally, Frodo's eyes began to flutter open. Lotho was shocked at the sheer blue intensity of them. Frodo's eyes focused on Lotho's, but he look terrified. "He's so fragile…" Lotho trailed off quietly to himself in amazement as he took in the paleness of his younger cousin's skin and the elvish features of his finely sculptured face.

Bilbo was suddenly at Lotho's side. The gardener's son was not with him. "Frodo!" He yelled.

Frodo slowly turned his head towards his Uncle. A small smile came to Frodo's lips. Bilbo noted with concern that they had the slightest blue tinge to them. Without hesitation, he scooped his young cousin in to his arms. "Are you alright, my boy?"

"Yes, Uncle." Frodo said with chattering teeth.

Bilbo smiled. Then he turned towards Lotho. "Are you alright, Lotho?"

"Aye." He replied, rather nonchalantly. Then, he briskly got up and ran off towards his house.

"That ungrateful wretch!" Bilbo shouted. He was about to say more when Frodo clutched his shirt.

"I'm so cold." He whimpered. 

"Oh, my poor dear. Of course you are. Your Uncle is going to take you home right now and get you some dry clothes and some nice warm soup. How does that sound?"

"It's sound lovely." Frodo said quietly. 

Bilbo hugged Frodo tightly to his chest and stood up without letting go of his cousin. He was surprised. Frodo couldn't weigh much more than young Samwise! _'I must feed him more.'_ He thought.

Bilbo soon reached the spot where he had left Sam. As soon as Sam had seen that it was his Mr. Frodo that wasn't moving on the river bank, he had refused to come any closer. He was some 20 feet away from the water's edge. His thumb was stuck in his mouth and tears where streaming down his face. Sam looked much younger than he really was at that moment.

"Come along, Samwise." Bilbo instructed as he continued his way back to Bag End. Sam got up and began following his Master, with his thumb still planted firmly in his mouth. _'My Master can't be dead. Mr. Frodo can't be dead. Frodo can't be dead.' _These thoughts kept repeating in his head.

When Bilbo was finally in view of his home, he noticed that Frodo was beginning to nod off. "No, Frodo. I know you're tired, but you cannot sleep until we warm you up." 

Frodo sighed, yet opened his eyes nonetheless.

"That's a good lad, Frodo. Come open this door for us, Samwise."

"Sam?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, your Sam is here, Frodo." Bilbo answered for the still mute hobbit who now had the door opened. Frodo smiled tiredly, knowing that his friend was there.

Bilbo hurriedly made his way through the door and down the hall towards Frodo's room. Sam remained close to the door, motionless.

Bilbo quickly began changing Frodo's wet clothes. Frodo was too tired and cold to protest. When Frodo was changed, Bilbo set his nephew on his bed and drew the covers up to his chin. Then, he lit the fire. Frodo slowly, but surely began to warm up.

"How are you feeling, Frodo-lad?"

"Fine, Uncle. I'm beginning to warm up." He smiled widely at his cousin in gratefulness. His eyes just seemed to sparkle and Bilbo couldn't help but smile also.

"I'm going to get you some warm soup, Frodo."

"Thank you, Uncle." Frodo said, as the older hobbit left the room.

************************************************************************

A/N: ???? and Katani Petitedra both guessed correctly about Lotho being the hobbit in the river. Good job guys! 

Next Chapter: Why won't Sam talk? How does Frodo feel about what happened? These questions should be answered. Now onto my reviewers!

Obelia medusa: Yay! Another long review from you. You are so right about the retched/wretched thing. I didn't even realize that I had done that! Thanks for pointing out what sections you really liked. I'm trying to improve my writing skills and you have helped me immensely with it so far! Thanks! And also thanks for emphasizing those lovely British, Canadian, Australian spellings of words for me!

????: Thanks for you comments on the way I portray Frodo and Sam's friendship. When I started this story I didn't want it to be the same as everyone else and I'm glad that it seems to be working well. I'm sure someone as pretty as Frodo would probably not always think so highly of his appearance, especially when he seems to look so much different from other hobbits. Of course you should give The Beatles more of a try! They're lovely, especially Paul McCartney! And thanks to you for reviewing!

Bookworm2000: Was this soon enough for you? It would have been earlier, but you know how people can get busy. You like the way I portray Frodo and Sam? Thanks! A lot of people seem to feel that way. I'm very happy about that!

Katani Petitedra: I'm sure socks are a good source of fiber! I just couldn't kill Lotho, sorry. He's just a pretty major part of my whole story line!

Melilot Sandybanks: Thanks for your comments on description! I worked really hard on that and I continue to do so. It's not my strongest writing point. I'm much better with dialogue. And of course those are the exact reasons why we all love Frodo!

Hmsgirl: I'm sorry to hear about all the bad storms in your area. No tornadoes in mine, see? Hope the weather gets better for you soon.

Please review!


	8. Soup, Love, and Hair Brushes

Bilbo rushed to the kitchen and began cooking soup for his young cousin. Bilbo knew that right now, he could not be more proud of Frodo. He had most likely saved the life of another hobbit that hated him. He risked his life for Lotho Sacksville-Baggins! A hobbit that had done nothing, but show cruelty toward him. Bilbo knew then that Frodo truly was something special.

As soon as the soup was warm, Bilbo brought it to his young nephew's room. 

"Here's your soup, lad." Bilbo said, smiling warmly.

Frodo sat up slowly, ready to take the bowl. Bilbo handed it to him and then sat in a chair near the bed. 

"This is lovely, Uncle. Thank you." Frodo said, as his trembling began to come to a stop.

"You're welcome, my boy. Do you know how proud of you, I am?" He asked, taking the finished bowl from Frodo and setting it on the bedside table.

Frodo did not answer; instead he gave his uncle a rewarding smile. Then an almost urgent look came to his face. "I couldn't let him die, Uncle. Not like my parents!" Frodo cried, almost hysterical. Tears started streaming from the young hobbit's eyes, changing them from glorious blue to a sad green. 

His cousin's eyes had always amazed Bilbo; no one in the Baggins family had eyes quite like them, not for generations anyway. He had always noticed how they would change to a hazy green color whenever he was very upset and how bright blue they could be when he was happy or excited. But, Bilbo knew that this was not a good time to waste for musing. 

Frodo began to sob rather loudly as Bilbo encircled him with a warm embrace. Frodo felt embarrassed as he noticed that he was quite unable to calm himself. He held tightly in to his cousin. How he wished he could be in the comfort of his own parents arms! But, he knew that was impossible.

"Oh, Frodo. My poor dear. Your Uncle is here for you. I'll be with you as long as you need me." Bilbo said, rubbing Frodo's back.

Frodo was soothed a little by his uncle's touch and his sobbing lost a bit of its intensity. "I miss them so much, Bilbo!"

"Of course you do, Frodo. Of course you do." Bilbo held his nephew closer to himself. Bilbo knew that his parents' death had been very hard on the poor boy. He had been much more cheery than he had in the last couple of years, though. But, Bilbo understood that Lotho's almost drowning had put a strain on the young hobbit and brought up some rather painful memories.

Sam, who had still been standing by the front door since he arrived at Bag End, began slowly making his way to his sobbing master's room. His thumb had not left his mouth since he had first glimpsed his master unmoving by the riverside. 

When he finally reached Frodo's room, he stood at the doorframe and looked towards Frodo and Bilbo without really seeing them.

A moment after Sam's arrival Frodo's sobbing had ceased and was replaced by huge, sad tears running down his face. He pulled back from his uncle enough so he could look at him. As he did this, Bilbo noticed that even the hot tears of sadness stopped flowing down Frodo's face.

"I'm alright now, Uncle. I really needed that. Thank you." Frodo said, smiling.

Bilbo smiled back. Frodo's eyes were puffy from all the crying and now they seemed to be a dull green color. "Are you sure, lad? You know I'm here and I will take care of you."

"I know, Uncle. I will be fine in no time. I just need to cry every so often." Frodo said almost, apologetically.

_'Bless him.'_ Bilbo thought. "Well, you can do just that Frodo. Whenever you need to. And I'm here if you need me." He released his hold on Frodo.

Frodo was looking at something behind his uncle. Bilbo turned only to see young Sam in the doorway. "Why Samwise! Come in and see to your Master, son!"

Sam did not respond. He looked as if he had not even heard Bilbo. Bilbo thought this odd, because Sam was usually so attentive. Then it occurred to him! Sam hadn't spoken once since they had found Frodo by the river. _'The poor boy must be in shock!'_ Bilbo thought sadly. He knew that Sam had always been terrified by water and Frodo was a dear friend of his. Perhaps all he needed was some time with Frodo. To be assured that his friend was all right. He quickly formed a plan.

"Frodo?" He said, leaning near the boy's ear so Sam wouldn't hear. "I think that Samwise is in shock. I think he needs to be sure that you are all right. I think he was rather terrified by this whole event. I'm going to leave him in here with you. Frodo, you must see what you can do to reach him. If you can't get him to talk, Samwise may not survive. Shock is very serious. I don't want you to worry though. If you can't get him to respond in a few minutes, come get me and I will send for the doctor."

Frodo's large eyes grew at what his uncle said. He couldn't allow any harm to come to Sam. Why was he in shock anyway? He knew it had to do with the whole river episode, but what aspect of it, he could not determine. It suddenly came upon him, that it didn't matter. Only Sam's getting better did. "I will do what I can, Bilbo." Frodo said, quietly and in fear.

"That's my boy." Bilbo said, walking around Sam to leave the room. He shut the door behind him.

"Sam?" Frodo said, unsure of himself.

Sam looked up at Frodo, but did not say anything. _'This is an improvement from his reaction to Bilbo!'_ He thought. But, he also noticed that it seemed like Sam was almost looking through him.

Suddenly an idea came to him! "Sam, would you mind getting that brush by the mirror for me?"

At first Sam didn't move, but after a few seconds, he picked up the brush and walked over towards Frodo's bed.

Frodo picked Sam up and hoisted him unto his bed. Just as he was about to grab the brush from him, Sam climbed up on the pillow behind him. Moments later, he felt the brush working through his still wet hair, with a gentleness that almost reminded him of when his mother used to brush his hair.

"Sam, you don't need to…oh never mind." Frodo started. He always found getting his hair brushed to be one of the most soothing things in all the world. And that was what he was hoping to do for Sam, but if he was brushing Frodo's hair, he must not be so bad off. 

As Sam continued to brush his master's hair, he could feel himself starting to come out of a very thick fog. He still felt that he was dreaming. After all, Frodo was dead, wasn't he? And all because of Lotho! Well, since he was dreaming he figured he should make the best of it. 

As he continued to make his way through Frodo's curls he suddenly smiled to himself. He had never seen hair quite the color of Frodo's. Sometimes it looked a rich brown color, but other times it seemed to take on a deep shade of black. While it was very uncommon to have light colored hair as Sam did, it was even more rare to see a hobbit with hair as dark as Frodo's. But, none of that mattered now. Sam's greatest friend was dead. How he wished he had kept quiet about the hobbit in the river! Then, he really could be brushing his master's hair.

Sam thought back to earlier that morning. He had woken to a harsh storm. Sam was always curious, and felt the need to experience a little of the harsh weather, to look for adventures. No one else was yet awake in his home, so he took it upon himself to wander around outside. 

There were many big mud puddles and Sam made a game of trying to jump over all of them. Needless to say, he fell into many more than he actually jumped over successfully. 

There was one particularly big mud puddle. Sam was about to try jumping over it when he heard someone in the distance. Curious, he began to follow the voice. As he got closer, he could hear someone frantically yelling for help. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, until he came into view of the river. Sam never liked rivers; he always thought them to be extremely dangerous. He then noticed that hobbit was in the river! He did not know what to do! He couldn't swim and neither could anyone else in his family.

Then, an idea came to him! Mr. Bilbo was very smart. He would know what to do! He then hurried to Bag End. 

He should not have let Frodo go! He should have fought Bilbo harder. Frodo was too kind to die! And he was Sam's dearest friend, even though he had only known him for a few days.

"I miss you Frodo!" Sam suddenly cried. 

"What? Sam…" Frodo trailed off, so surprised at Sam's outburst, that he hadn't noticed that Sam had dropped the Mr. He turned around and took the boy into his arms, sitting him on his lap. He hugged him tightly to his chest. Sam began sobbing almost as loudly as Frodo had done earlier.

"Shhh, Sam. It's all right. I'm right here and I won't leave you." He promised. Frodo took the brush from Sam's hand and began brushing his sandy curls. After awhile, Sam's sobbing began to subside. 

Moments later Sam twisted around in Frodo's lap so he was facing him. "Please tell me that I'm not dreaming, Master." Sam said, quietly yet desperately. 

Frodo smiled sadly at Sam. "You are not dreaming Samwise! You are right here with me and we are both doing just fine!"

"Oh! I'm so happy!" Sam exclaimed, once again bursting into tears. But, this time they were of happiness.

Frodo dropped the brush on his bed as pulled Sam into a tight embrace. "I am too dear Sam."

After awhile, Sam's tears once again subsided and he looked up at Frodo. Frodo smiled at his friend, but then frowned at the weird look on Sam's face.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Frodo asked.

"Mr. Frodo! Your eyes were green, but they just turned blue again!" Sam exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Oh, Sam!" Frodo said laughing, his eyes sparkling with intensity, as he hugged Sam to himself once again.

Within minutes, the two were asleep. Frodo still holding Sam protectively to his chest.

************************************************************************

Next Chapter: Frodo receives the down-time he so deserves!

Disclaimer: The Frodo hair brushing idea belongs to Obelia medusa and I. It's our precioussssss! If you read her story, The Making of a Ringbearer: Anchored, then you know just how it came about. If you haven't read it, what are you waiting for? 

Now to my reviewers! (As Obelia says, reviews are precious to usss!)

Katani Petitedra: I'm glad you love this fic! I think Lotho would be properly punished if you had anything to do with it!

Michelle Frodo: Don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter! I know what it's like to be busy with nasty tests! I'm glad you like my characterizations of Frodo and Lotho in this. I guess I answered your question about Sam being out in the storm. He's a sneaky little hobbit, and a good thing too! Well, it's true that my Sam is sort of based on little Elijah, but I've never had to see him react to such a thing thankfully! Heh heh last Sunday, he wouldn't talk to me at first, then he was running around saying, "Run Jessida! Run Jessida!" I was so happy that he finally said my name. Then, he picked some flowers and gave me one. Then he informed me that he was Luke Skywalker and I was Darth Vador and he pretended to sword fight with me with the flowers. He's not even three yet and what an imagination! And then he wanted me to sit next to him during church. I hope that you can better understand now why Sam wasn't talking. He was really mixed up in his head. Hey and last time I watched Huck Finn I paid attention to the music, and you're right. It's really good!

Hmsgirl: I'm glad you liked that line. I thought it was something a little different. My Lotho is not completely evil. He's more like a bully. 

Obelia medusa: Do you like my disclaimer also? Now I think we both successfully pulled off Frodo hair brushing scenes. And at first we thought it could not be done! I'm glad you like how I did both Frodo and Lotho's pov. Lets just say, that despite, Lotho's pov, we don't know all of what he's thinking yet and maybe we won't for awhile yet. And yes, poor little Sam was in shock, but I think he's doing better now! And thanks for helping me out with this chapter. (Remember when we were talking about what I should write? That was very helpful for me!) I don't know if I will get to what Lotho was doing out in this weather or not. But, there is a possibility that I just might!

????: You're welcome for the long response. It's my pleasure. I think if people take the time to review, then I should take the time to respond to their reviews and thoroughly as possible. I'm glad that you like how I portrayed Lotho. You see my Lotho isn't evil or completely mean. It's more like he's terribly mislead and I wanted to bring that to his character. I hope that maybe he can lose a little of his bad name through my portrayal of him. Thanks again for the reviews!

Please review because reviews are precious to usss!


End file.
